


Aspirations4-Vacation

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-09
Updated: 2003-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Serenity's crew needs some down time to deal with the ships new relationship





	Aspirations4-Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Aspirations4-Vacation

## Aspirations4-Vacation

### by deementedb

Aspirations4- Vacation 

Pairing River/Jayne little Kaylee/Simon Rating R-NC17 not really sure some swearing, some sexual situations Feedback: Yes please deementedb@aol.com Archive: fine with me.   
Disclaimers: Characters are not mine, just moving them around to my liking Spoilers: all episodes aired  
Notes: Vacation time to heal some small rifts over Jayne and River's relationship, everyone has a good time, Simon lets loose (a little) 

They landed just outside of town; Zoe and Wash immediately went to the Inn to find a room, while the rest of the crew strolled through the small town checking out what they had. Kaylee and River wasted no time going into a produce store. The men continued on down the street. The girls had no trouble catching up to Simon and Mal outside a bakery, Kaylee had a huge bag of assorted fruits which Simon took from her 

"Captain, the prices are so good, I would've gotten more but couldn't carry it all" Mal checked out her purchases. River was also carrying a big bag, 

"What did you get River?" Simon asked. 

She gleefully showed him the contents of her bag "Grapes. Lots and lots of grapes." Mal looked into her bag smiling and took a few, popping them into his mouth. 

Jayne then walked out of the bakery, arms full. "Breakfast" he announced opening his mouth to the grapes River threw at him, her aim was perfect. 

Kaylee reached over and touched the loaves of bread in Jayne's bag "Ohhh, still warm." 

They saw Zoe and Wash coming out of the Inn down the street, River ran up to them offering her bag to Wash, he looked inside "Grapes! shiny. Zoe, Grapes." 

Zoe smiled "I see." She took a bunch that River offered her. Wash started eating the grapes "Can we get grapes? You can peel them and feed them to me." Zoe shot him a look "Or I can peel them and feed them to you while you're in the bathtub." He corrected. 

She smiled at him "That's an image I like, Husband." 

When they all met up Wash told Mal "Innkeeper says there's a lake with plenty of fish five miles from here." 

Zoe corrected him "Actually there's several lakes within five miles of here." 

Mal looked interested. "What do you say? Wash" Wash looked at Zoe who said, "I could go for some fish." They all agreed to go to the lake for a picnic before separating. 

Wash went to rent a wagon; Mal, River and Jayne went back to the ship for fishing gear, blankets and extra clothes. Kaylee, Simon and Zoe went to pick up more food and drink for their picnic. 

The lake was beautiful, big and blue. The sun was out, shining warmly and brightly, the area was surrounded by fields and woods, wildflowers grew abundantly, there were few people around and most of them were on the other side of the lake. Soon they had their blankets laid out, River and Kaylee immediately went to pick flowers in the nearby fields, Simon telling them not to wander too far away or into the woods. 

Zoe, Mal and Jayne gathered their fishing gear and headed for the lake. Soon Simon and Wash found themselves surrounded by flowers in every color and shape, Kaylee set to twining them together right away with River studying her and following suit. River soon tired of playing with the flowers and pulled some clothing from a bag she had brought from Serenity. She threw a pair of shorts at Simon. 

"Hey those are mine." Wash exclaimed. 

"I borrowed them for Simon, he needs some sun" River asserted. 

"I don't wear shorts, especially shorts that are blue with parrots on them. " Simon argued. 

"Ohhh, they're cute, and ya are kinda pale." Kaylee added, laughing at the shorts. 

"Put them on Simon" River insisted 

"Yeah, put them on " Kaylee teased. 

Wash saw how uncomfortable Simon was "Yeah their fairly clean, put em on Doc." 

They all started pushing him to put them on till he finally gave in. He stalked off to the nearby woods to change. He came back minutes later to applause, he good-naturedly posed and bowed. 

"Shirt and vest don't really go with them shorts," Wash said looking the sight over trying not to laugh. 

"You're wearing a shirt." Simon said 

Wash unbuttoned and removed his shirt. "You're turn Doc." 

"Take it off Simon" River added, "You look silly" 

"Yeah, take it off Simon" Kaylee smiled, going to him "need help?" She started unbuttoning his vest. 

"I can do it." Simon took over, face reddening. 

Later Wash, Simon and Kaylee started working to start a fire, River left them to go check on the progress of the fishermen. Kaylee had braided her hair topping it with a woven flower crown. She came upon Mal, Zoe, and Jayne. All three had shed their shirts; Mal and Zoe had rolled up their pants legs, Zoe in her bra, Jayne shirtless in his cargo shorts. River swept her hand across Jayne's hot, bare shoulders, he looked up at her longingly. 

"Like the flower hat" he said. She removed it and placed it on his head to the amusement of Mal and Zoe. 

She checked the basket frowning "One? Only one?" 

"Keep getting away" Jayne explained putting fresh bait on his hook. 

"That what you're using for bait?" River sounded outraged "I wouldn't eat that either." 

She ran off back to the blanket and the others. "That girlfriend of yours pretty outspoken Jayne" Mal teased looking at Zoe, she smiled deciding to help "Sir, she does have excellent fashion sense though." Nodding at Jayne's crown of flowers. 

"Sure, make fun. When's the last time you had to do embarrissin things to keep your woman happy? Know Wash understands." Jayne complained. 

Both Mal and Zoe said "Hey!" 

River returned placing a sweet kiss on Jayne's cheek. She pulled his pole from the water. "Try this." She wiggled a chunk of cheese in front of him. She broke a piece off and put it on his hook, casting it into the lake, shaking the pole gently "Little cheese dance for the fishies" River sang 

"Fish like cheese?" Zoe asked. 

Mal took the cheese from Jayne bringing his own pole out to bait it over. "Think I mighta heard that somewhere, can't hurt." 

River squealed and yanked on the pole pulling a decent sized fish from the lake. "Got one, got one. I caught a fish." She tried to pick the fish up as it flopped around the ground; Jayne got up to help her. 

Zoe pulled her pole and took the cheese from Mal, who stood as his pole started bobbing. He whooped, hauling a big fish out. "Yes, looks like we're having fish for supper after all". 

Jayne put Rivers fish in the basket under her watchful gaze "Saved the day again, sweetheart." She gave him a quick hard hug, loving the feel of his hot, hard sun kissed skin. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips "What's that for?" Jayne asked, looking sideways to see if Mal was watching which he wasn't. "You called me sweetheart." River beamed. 

Zoe jumped up laughing; she pulled a fish from the lake, "Four, enough to start cleaning, especially if they keep biting like this." 

"I got it" Jayne said as he took Zoe's fish along with the others down from where Zoe and Mal were fishing. "I'm going with you." River announced. "Don't worry Captain, I wont touch the knife." She added Mal called after her "Weren't worried." 

Zoe and Mal caught fish easily after that. River ran between them and Jayne, bringing the fish to be cleaned. She then brought the clean fish over to Kaylee to cook. 

"Wow, Look at all the fish" Simon said a little put off by the way River smelled. 

"Can I jump in the lake?" River asked Simon. 

"Sounds good." Wash said "Got pretty warm, I'll go with her" he offered. 

River jumped up and down excitedly "You too Simon" She begged. 

Kaylee said "Go ahead, I got cookin ta do. Everything will be done when you get back." 

Simon shook his head "No. No I'll just watch." 

"No Simon, jump in with me." River insisted, running over to her brother and hugging him, effectively getting the fish smell all over him as well. 

"Uggh River, you brat" Simon laughed at her. 

River giggled and ran back towards the lake, Wash and Simon trotting after her. River ran past Jayne yelling, "I'm going in." as she made her way along the lake further from Mal and Zoe who were still fishing. 

Jayne saw Simon and Wash coming towards him, "Wow, more fish." Wash stared. 

Jayne started laughing when he saw Simon in the loud shorts "Never thought I'd see something like that" he pointed. 

Simon rolled his eyes "This from a man with flowers in his hair?" Simon knew that River had probably put them there. "River's work?" he asked. Jayne shrugged "Yeah those too?" he pointed at the shorts. Simon nodded "She's pretty persuasive" Jayne chuckled "Yeah finding that out". They both turned towards the splash they heard when River jumped into the lake. 

Wash laughed running to join her "Last one in kisses Alliance ass" Simon and Jayne looked at each other before running after him. 

Mal and Zoe heard the splash's and shouting, Zoe looked at Mal "Go ahead Sir, know you want to." 

Mal stood unbuttoning his pants "We are on vacation ya know Zoe, couldn't hurt to call me by my name." He shucked his pants standing before her in his boxers. 

"Mal," Zoe said pointedly "Don't go starting any trouble." She warned him with her eyes. 

"What trouble?" he asked innocently 

"You have nothing to do. You start trouble. Just relax" 

"What trouble?" he asked again 

"Wash would get all kinds of crazy ideas if I all of a sudden started callin you Mal. We're tryin to have a second honeymoon of sorts." Zoe explained 

Mal chuckled "Second? Fine have it your way" 

"I always do, now get out of here Sir" Zoe shooed him away. 

Mal sprinted down to where the others were splashing around; he dove in, coming up near the others. "This feels so good" He splashed Jayne, who splashed him back starting everybody splashing each other. 

An hour later the group came dripping over to the blankets, Zoe was setting all the food out as Kaylee finished up cooking the fish. The crew feasted on real food enjoying the warmth of camaraderie as much as the warmth of the late afternoon sun. 

When they finally took the wagon back to the Inn, Kaylee decided to get a room at the last minute, She invited Simon to have a drink with her at the local pub, the only place still open besides the Inn. Mal saw Simon look over at River, ready to decline. "Don't worry Doc, I'll keep an eye on your sister" he offered. Simon was persuaded by Kaylee's pleading eyes "I'd love to " he finally agreed, telling River he would be in later to check on her. Mal and Jayne exchanged doubtful looks. 

Back on Serenity there was some not so hidden tension, Jayne and River obviously wanted some time alone since Mal was the only other person on board, but neither was sure how to achieve that without worrying Mal. While Jayne was in the shower, River approached Mal "Captain" She started nervously. 

Mal interrupted "Think I know what's on yer mind but.." 

River jumped in "We've done everything you've asked" she blushed as she went on "All rules have been followed, everyone's been watching so carefully. No, no interlocking of parts, no disrupting the ship." 

Mal sighed, "Can't say I've been disappointed, Jayne's been on his best behavior, you seem to have a calmin effect on him. But I know him." 

River asserted "Cant you trust us? I'll be 18 soon, all rules will be forfeit. Till then I swear to abide by them" 

"I know I'm gonna regret this. What you askin?" He gave in 

River smiled "No one will regret this, I.. We'd just like some alone time, a few hours." 

Mal eyed her suspiciously "Okay, I'll be in my bunk, you can have two hours but not in either of yours rooms. I'd just like to remind you that this is everybody's vacation. Don't do anything to add to the tension this whole thing has caused, that's what we're trying ta mend. Today was good, we need to be a team." 

"I understand Captain, I know it will take time for everyone to accept me as part of the crew." River said earnestly 

"River, you are part of the crew," Mal told her 

"I mean a real part, like Zoe and Jayne" she clarified 

"Zoe and Jayne are my soldiers, don't think that is what you were meant for. They are my muscle. I expect great things from you, just not that." He told her 

River said "Well Captain we'll see how it all works out. Thanks for the time." She went up to him and kissed his cheek, then went off to her room to clean up. 

Jayne found Mal in the mess looking into his cup, "Wish you stayed in town for a drink?" he asked. 

Mal smiled "There will be other nights, think Kaylee would have my hide if I hung around" 

Jayne agreed, "Yeah, Doc's got no excuse any more. Got a bottle in my bunk, we could have a few." He offered. 

Mal shook his head "You tryin to get me drunk Jayne?" 

Jayne sighed, "It ain't like that Mal, just offerin something to pass the time." 

"Uh huh, like I said some other night, sides you have a date tonight" Mal said 

"Huh?" 

"River talked me into giving you two some time alone, I already told her I'd stay in my bunk for a coupla hours. You two have the rest of the ship cept yer rooms. Jayne..." Mal said warningly 

"Mal, I know. I swear I'd never hurt her." Jayne said sincerely 

Mal studied Jayne "How could you...? I mean I never took you for patient." 

Jayne smiled "Anticipation ain't a bad thing, sides it ain't that long a time." 

"Go on then, go find your date." Mal got up and went towards his bunk. 

Jayne sat thinking in the mess, he couldn't believe how lucky they were, how excited he was getting. He knew it would be so easy to lose control and River was not good at holding back. He warned himself not to go too far, to keep a reign on things. He had just stood up to go find River when she came running up to him. 

"Did the Captain tell you?" she said breathlessly 

"Yeah, two hours. Hopefully Simon wont come back." Jayne said 

"He won't" She slipped her hand up his shirt, brushing her fingers across his nipple till it hardened. Jayne closed his eye's sucking in his breath, savoring the contact "It's been so long. Kinda feel exposed here though" She took his hand "Captain said no bunks, let's go to the shuttle". 

The spare shuttle hadn't been used since the last job; they quietly went in locking the door behind them. Jayne turned the light on in the front of the shuttle, leaving the rest off "Little mood lighting, cmere" She came to him as he sat on the padded seat in the shuttle. "You looked so handsome today without your shirt" She pulled his t-shirt up and over his head. "Getting harder not to touch you" He pulled her into his lap, she touched his face, his arms, his chest, gliding her fingers softly over him. He nuzzled her neck, planting soft, wet kisses up her neck, along her jaw before gently kissing her lips. He kissed her slowly, softly, and thoroughly. She pressed closely and he felt the pounding of her heart. River deepened their kisses hungrily before he pulled away to ask "Why?" "What?" She asked still planting kisses on his face. He held her shoulders pushing her back so he could see her eyes "Why me?" She smiled and kissed him softly "I see you, here." She touched his chest. "You think I don't know you but I do. We're supposed to be together." She kissed his lips. "You don't.." She stopped him with her lips showing him her passion "I do, we're a lot alike, we know what has to be done, we don't hesitate." 

Jayne looked down "Sometimes wish I did" 

River raised his chin to look in his eyes "You made a mistake, you couldn't see me. I know. I forgave you." 

"Your brother..." 

"Knows. He'll get over it" 

"Really?" 

"He has to, I'm not letting go of you anytime soon." 

"Glad to hear it" 

"Now less talking, more kissing." She straddled him kissing him hard, he met the increasing demand in her with fervor. She grabbed the hem of her dress pulling it over her head, revealing she wore nothing underneath. 

"My temptress" He whispered 

She pushed him down, rubbing her bare skin against his before she started planting small kisses across his chest. She dragged her tongue across his nipple before softly sucking on it, his breathe came faster. 

"River, you make it so hard" he moaned "Don't" 

She stopped, rising on her knees, she began unbuttoning his pants. "What are you doing?" He tried to stop her 

"Did you know Inara has books with all kinds of pictures, techniques, she hides them but." She jumped off him pulling on his shorts. 

"You found them" 

"Uh huh, lift up" She instructed 

"River, you don't have to ..." 

"Want to. It says it's all about degree of pressure, wet warmth. According to the book there is much pleasure to be gained for men and women. Now up" He lifted his hip and she pulled off the rest of his clothes, freeing his already hardened cock. She immediately began to inspect it, stroking, pressing her fingers around it. She cupped his balls running her thumb over them softly, she increased the pressure. 

Jayne hissed "Careful, Cmere" She crawled over him and he held her to him. 

"Yer shaking baby, told ya this is enough." 

She kissed him "Did I hurt you?"  
"No." 

She soon was lost in his kisses, burning with the contact of skin on skin, his hands gliding over her warmly; she was soon unconsciously grinding against him, their kisses fevered. He felt her heat and slickness against his skin and wanted nothing more than to sink into it, the head of his cock slipped into her, he rolled her off him. 

"No, River, We can't" he gasped; panting at the willpower he had to call on. 

"I want" she begged him "Please Jayne" 

He lay on his side against the wall; pushing her flat on her back "Sshhh" he kissed her neck, going quickly to her breast, slowly, gently sucking her nipple into his mouth as his fingers crept up her thigh. he slipped one finger into her slick heat while brushing his thumb softly over her clit, she moaned his name, encouraging him. Sensation blocked her thoughts, everything was his mouth sucking, licking her nipples, his fingers creating electricity, heat that traveled through her, his hard cock rubbed against her leg, she reached her hand down to enclose it causing Jayne to still for a moment before he covered her hand with his, showing her how to pump him. He stared into her lust filled eyes. He returned his hand to her wet heat adding a finger to her tight channel; he rubbed her clit harder, faster, covering her mouth with his, as her cries grew louder. She gripped him tighter, pumping him faster as her hips bucked driving his fingers deeper within her, she pulled her lips from his panting his name, Jayne moved again to her breasts scraping his beard over her sensitive skin before scraping his teeth over her hardened nub, he sucked harder swirling his tongue. Her hips pushed up, her hand pumped him harder still as she shouted his name, crying her release. He felt her inner walls fluttering, pulsing around his fingers before her hand finally brought him spurting over his belly. 

River stared at him. "You alright baby?" he gently asked her. She nodded, sitting up with him; he smoothed her hair, placing a sweet kiss on her forehead. She just stared at him. He got up and gathered their clothes handing her dress to her; she only kept staring, as he quickly got dressed. "River, you're startin to worry me, aren't you gonna say something?" He slipped her dress over her head, helping her with the arms. "I don't know what to say, that..that was like magic. You're magic." He felt a little relieved, pulling her into his embrace "We, We're magic" "I never knew. Felt like I was flying, no ship, stars bursting around me, magic." Jayne chuckled, looking at his watch. "We best get out there fore Mal starts searching Serenity top ta bottom." 

They went back to the mess, Jayne was making tea when Mal walked in. "Have enough for one more?" he asked. 

"Sure thing, Mal" 

Mal studied Jayne "You're in a good mood" 

Jayne smiled at him "Thanks again for the time" 

Mal asked, "Where's yer date?" 

Jayne looked over at the lounge area where River was curled up on the coach sleeping, Mal followed his gaze "Huh. Guess I got some learnin ta do on courting, when you put your date ta sleep, that can't be a good sign," Jayne said good-naturedly. 

Mal quipped "Guess it depends on how they got that way" Jayne frowned. "Just kidding, big day for everyone, I'm kinda beat myself" Mal added. 

Jayne looked over at River "Yeah, I could sleep, it was a good day. Sun felt great, swimming, and all the fish ya can eat" 

Mal agreed, "What could be better?" 

Jayne answered him "Nothin, sides being short a coupla chaperones and my girl bein a fugitive." 

Mal looked over at the girl sleeping "Still don't know why ya bother Jayne" 

"Not that hard ta see, she's beautiful and I'm the kinda man needs a strong woman, this life, need someone who can take care of herself" 

"Like Zoe?" 

"Exactly, River ain't there yet but like everyone keeps remindin me she's young, and if she had access to weapons, hell I'd be stepping lightly" Jayne explained. 

"Like with Zoe.?" Mal said again. 

"She might be lackin Zoe's brute strength, but she's got brains instead of brawn. She don't need muscle long as she got me." 

"Pretty loyal, pretty quick" Mal observed 

"Like when I joined yer crew, I ain't claimin to be that sharp, but I know a good thing and I want ya ta know I'm grateful you didn't make this harder than it had ta be." Jayne said truthfully. Mal took a hard look at Jayne "I think I can learn to believe that, things keep goin on like this." 

"River an me, what we want most is a chance, a chance for you to trust us, it's something we both want. You got good reason to be wary of both of us, but she's much better and I swear I ain't gonna cross ya again Mal. This is more than a gig, it's family, it's home. Where else ya gonna find a job where everyone would risk their lives for ya" 

Mal grinned at Jayne "Why Jayne, I'm feelin all warm and fuzzy, are we gonna hug?" 

"Oh sure, make fun, I'm tryin to be sincere here." Jayne sounded put off 

"I appreciate it, just don't know exactly what ta make of it. Gotta admit it's not the usual." 

Jayne looked over at River still sleeping "I'm a different man or at least on my way to be, cause of her. Guess I best get her to her room." 

He drained his cup, cleaning it out and putting it away. He went over to River gently shaking her awake. She sleepily sat up "Time for tea?" She yawned. "No, time for bed" Jayne said. "Time for bed" she repeated and lay down on the couch again. Jayne picked her up easily "Hey Captain Daddy, how bout a hand?" Mal got up leading Jayne to River's room. "Ya wanna stay on my good side ya won't be callin me that, hard enough Zoe's workin it." Jayne chuckled following as Mal opened the door; Jayne laid her on her bed without waking her, and covered her up. 

"Hey Mal, know you wouldn't want me to, so what you think bout takin Simon's bed tonight? He won't be comin back if Kaylee has her way and ya know sometimes River still get's them nightmares, shouldn't be alone." Jayne asked. 

Mal had worried that the two might try to take advantage of the emptiness of the ship, He hadn't fancied trying to stay awake all night to watch them, it was the reason he had given them the two hours. "Yeah, I can do that." He decided. Jayne gave River a kiss on her forehead before leaving. 

The next morning Mal walked into the mess, River and Jayne were having breakfast. "Hey Mal, Coffee's on, we have some bread and fruit from yesterday." Jayne offered. 

Mal poured himself a cup sitting at the table. "You left, didn't even hear you about," he said to River. 

"You snore." She said 

"What? I don't....do I?" 

River giggled at his fake outrage  
"River and me's gonna make some targets for Kaylee's and Simon's gun lesson. Thought this afternoon..." Jayne said 

"Good idea" Mal cut him off reaching for some bread. 

River and Jayne made paper targets while Mal readied some weapons. They went to the Inn around noon, finding the two couples sitting around the Inn's dining area finishing up lunch. Simon jumped up and hurried over to River as soon as he saw them. 

"Did you sleep alright? River" Simon said looking at Mal. River replied "Captain snores"   
Simon looked confused, Zoe laughed. "Annoying isn't it?" Wash looked at his wife "Okay, not gonna ask, I'm secure." He said out loud. Zoe pushed at his shoulder "After last night you should be husband." They snuggled. 

"Bathtubs are soo underrated." Zoe commented. 

"They so are." Kaylee added. Everyone looked surprisingly at Simon, who blushed. 

"That's so special, an none of our business" Mal quipped. "We got targets, time you and Simon got some practice... shooting guns I mean." 

"Aww, Captain, they got these little boats ya can take out on the lake" Kaylee complained. 

"Got time for everything Kaylee, we can take the practice to the lake, seemed fairly empty." Mal told her. 

Zoe and Wash went to rent a wagon and a couple of small boats, Jayne and Mal went to pick up some supplies, while Simon and River went back to Serenity for things they might need and River's medication. Brother and sister walked in silence till they were almost to the ship. 

Simon tried to get her talking "Sooo, The Captain stayed in my room last night.." 

"Not what you think" River said defensively 

"No, River I wasn't ... The Captain, Mal he wouldn't..." Simon stammered. 

"Ugghh, I mean he wasn't guarding me. Mr. Do as I say not as I do." River said irately 

"River, please, I'm sorry I didn't come back to the ship last night" Simon tried to appease her. 

"I'm not. How can you say that? Kaylee would be so hurt." River looked angrily at him 

"I didn't mean... that's not your concern." Simon was getting peeved himself. 

"Of coarse not, yet Jayne and I are you're concern. He's the only one who trusts me," She said 

"Mei-Mei, that's not true." Simon tried to explain 

"I know it is, you don't trust me to know what I want, Captain doesn't trust me around weapons. Everyone says that I am getting better, I am better and I will change both of your minds. You think I won't want Jayne by the time I'm eighteen, but I will, he will." River was getting more agitated. 

"Let's not argue" Simon pleaded. 

"I never wanted to argue, you started it." She accused. Simon gave River her medicine, they packed up blankets, extra clothes and whatever fishing gear Mal had forgotten and headed for the lake. 

River hurried off to help Jayne set up the shooting targets, Mal and Wash took a boat out to fish, while Jayne gave a shooting lesson to Kaylee and Simon, Zoe took River over to a clearing and started showing her different self-defense moves. River watched carefully but didn't participate the way Zoe wanted her to. After an hour Zoe gave up and they both went to watch Simon's target practice. River was about to interrupt, make suggestions when Zoe tapped her shoulder shaking her head. They watched as Simon finished and Kaylee started. Jayne had a hard time keeping his temper as Kaylee kept waving the gun around. 

"Gorram it girl, if you ain't gonna shoot point it towards the ground" Jayne finally yelled at her. 

She tried taking his instruction shooting at the targets. Mal and Wash came back with baskets of fish, standing off with Zoe and River to watch. 

Jayne finally gave up. "Kaylee you have to keep yer eyes open. Aimin is the whole point here." 

Mal saw Jayne's frustration and holding up the fish said, "Hey, how's bout we take a break " He turned towards Zoe "How'd River do with the moves?" he asked. 

Zoe looked towards River who was nearby "Wouldn't know Sir, didn't seem that interested." She reported. 

River came up to them, speaking to Mal "Not proper techniques for my size, physical strength" She explained. 

Zoe was surprised "Sir, I'm sure these moves would work for any one who would try them" 

Jayne saw River's exasperation; she rattled off a bunch of different martial art moves she thought would work better. Though Zoe was only familiar with a few she had suggested she said the one's she was trying to teach River were just as useful. 

"I'll show you" River offered, waving her hand at the area Zoe had picked to practice. 

Zoe looked at Mal, who shrugged, then she looked at Simon who implored River with his eyes. River pointed at her brother "Trust." Simon shrugged at Zoe giving her the okay. 

Zoe told River "Okay, I'm going to come at you from behind." River nodded, turning her back, she closed her eyes. Just before Zoe could get hold of her, River crouched, swiveled, had Zoe on the ground, her forearm across her throat, legs pinning her arms. There was stunned silence. River got off Zoe going over to a chuckling Jayne who gave her a brief hug; Wash pulled Zoe up, astonishment still on his face "How.. How'd you do that? 

"Leverage" River answered. 

Zoe was still trying to figure out how she had been dropped. "River, that was impressive, but I could have used my legs to..." 

River cut her off "Enough pressure on the right point cuts off the blood flow to the brain, leads to near instant unconsciousness" 

They looked at Simon for confirmation, He stammered, "Uh well there is a way, it was How I stopped the guard on Ariel when we were making our escape. It wasn't instantaneous but I only had my knee, It, it wasn't precise." 

"I can show you how it's done," River offered. 

"No, that's alright, maybe later." Mal said looking at her. "Let's see what else you can do." He came up to her handing her his gun. "Targets only" 

River hid her hands looking at Mal "Rule number one!" she seemed a little confused 

"Just this once, not again till I say. Just want to see your accuracy." Mal explained. 

River looked to Jayne for guidance, he nodded. She went over to where Jayne had Kaylee and Simon shoot from, she checked the gun's safety and ammo, the five targets were at varying distances, she had helped Jayne set them up and knew where they were. She looked at Mal behind her, pointed the gun in the opposite direction towards the targets, she quickly shot off five shot's, she then handed Mal back his gun. Jayne ran off to collect the targets. River didn't wait for him to come back but went to check out the fish Wash and Mal had brought back, feeling the other crew members eyes on her. Jayne came back holding the targets, he handed them to Mal, everyone but River gathered around. Every one of the targets had been hit in the center. Silence followed. 

Simon spoke first "Kaylee, can you show me how to clean the fish?" Kaylee couldn't look at River and felt how upset Simon was. "Sure, let's take them by the lake" Zoe nudged Wash who finally closed his mouth "Let's build that fire" 

River went over to Jayne, hiding her face in his t-shirt; she mumbled something Jayne couldn't here. "What's that Sweetie?" Jayne asked gently 

"Everyone thinks I'm strange." She said sadly 

Mal looked at Jayne, then River "Ya are strange, not right, not wrong neither. You're just River" 

River looked at the Captain "You think I'm strange." She accused. 

"Well yeah, just said so, oh c'mon, you're courtin Jayne. That's strange, no one else ever done it." Mal said with a smile 

"Oh you're just hilarious" Jayne shook his head 

River smiled then laughed a little "That's not bad Jayne, you were just waiting for me." 

"Yeah, an he's gonna keep waitin. Right?" Mal said 

Jayne gave Mal an angry look. "Think we both swore to ya, can't you just once take our word?" 

"Yeah, I think I can, don't make me regret it" Mal said before walking away, heading towards Kaylee and Simon. 

River jumped up and down "I love our Captain." 

"Hey" Jayne protested 

"He trusts us." She enthused pulling on his shirt till he bent over to give her a hot kiss. He picked her up angling for a deeper kiss. Zoe and Wash observed quietly, Jayne held her easily with one arm, his other hand started roaming. Zoe finally let their presence be known "Ahem" River slid from his arms smiling at the married couple, announcing "I'm going to start cooking" she headed towards the supplies they had brought. Jayne decided not to say anything and walked away. 

Mal came upon Simon and Kaylee as they cleaned the fish. "Kaylee, give us a minute, I'll finish up here." She looked at Simon who barely nodded and picked up the fish already cleaned to take back. 

Mal started helping Simon "We're you really as surprised as you looked?" he asked? 

Simon's eyes looked wounded "I know. I mean everyone had a better idea about what she could do, I guess I knew but didn't really believe it till I saw it" 

"It don't have to be a bad thing, ya know. She can take care of herself, that's gotta be some kinda relief to you." Mal said 

"I suppose so, things are changing so fast." 

"And you probably don't want to hear it, but I think she's safe with Jayne, they both swear their going to wait till she's eighteen to..Uh get more involved. I tend to believe them and frankly I'm not really into crew interacting that way but looks like I ain't got no choice if I'm gonna keep the crew I got. Was all for protectin her but I don't think Jayne's in the drivers seat, he's not gonna hurt her in my opinion." Mal said seriously 

"I suppose my starting a relationship with Kaylee would be hypocritical of me to protest their being together. I realize it's a matter of time, a short time, but I have to hope she will see Jayne isn't right for her, before it's too late. I'm sorry I don't see things the way you do." Simon said 

Mal sighed "I can understand your feelin's Doc, but if Jayne ain't right for her, well you two are still fugitives, not likely she's gonna find a new fella anytime in the near future. You know it's a lonely life out there, crew all chose it, you and River well..." 

"We would still be running, not really safe to let others know us" Simon finished 

"Right, and if Jayne really cares for her, an it seems he does, ain't nothing he wouldn't do to keep her safe" Mal added. 

"I've been so angry about him turning us in, yet even though he hated us then, when it went wrong... well he didn't leave us behind" 

"He made a mistake, a huge mistake. He knows he can't afford to make another." Mal said trying to comfort Simon. 

Zoe came up to them "River's ready for the rest of those fish." 

Simon offered to take them to her, Mal said he would help "Sir, a word" Zoe asked. Simon went off with the fish alone 

"What is it Zoe?" Mal asked  
"Just thought I would let you know, Wash and I interrupted Jayne and River ...uh kissing." 

"Kissing? Zoe I think we all seen that before." Mal sounded a little annoyed 

"Sir.. They were kissing like lovers, that wasn't courting or getting to know you kissing. I think I know the difference." She said 

"They swore not five minutes ago that they were following the rules." Mal said a little angrily 

Zoe shrugged 

Mal sighed knowing Zoe would not exaggerate anything to him. "Zoe, in your opinion do you think Jayne's takin advantage?" he asked 

She thought for only a second "Sir, if someone described the situation, if it was some other girl, and even knowin how Jayne is, seein it I'd have to say no." 

"Got the same feelin. I'm done, if she says he's makin her do something she don't want...same as anyone else on my crew I'll interfere but as of now it's pretty much Simon's problem. I'm washin my hands of this situation" 

Zoe raised an eyebrow a little surprised by the Captains decision "So your not going to worry about those two having sex? Sir" 

"No. I'm gonna worry about those two takin over the verse." He said half- jokingly 

"They do make a striking couple." Zoe agreed. 

The time on vacation helped everyone. Kaylee and Simon spent most of their time on their new romance, Zoe and Wash had their alone time, Mal and Jayne hung out together when Jayne wasn't with River. The three of them spent a lot of time together. River offered many ideas for future jobs, along with suggestions on how to run a tighter ship. They all became closer than before; even Simon became accustomed to the more frequent displays of affection between River and Jayne. 

tbc 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to deementedb


End file.
